


Runaway

by ShatteredElement



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredElement/pseuds/ShatteredElement
Summary: Inertia in the Young Justice series, is Impulse’s long lost brother who has no interest in meeting him but ends up stuck in between the heroes and villains fighting when one of his plans goes sideways.
Kudos: 2





	Runaway

Thaddeus Thawne, a corrupted clone of Bart Allen that was better in every way. At least that’s the lie he had been told for years, in truth he was Bart’s twin brother stolen at birth and presumed dead. For the longest time Thad believe that Eobard Thawne was his father when in reality the man was his kidnapper. Eobard was harsh, he made Thad master martial arts until his muscle ached, run until he collapsed, and memorize various things until his head hurt, needless to say the man rarely showed Thad any kindness or mercy. Still Thad did whatever he could to make Eobard proud of him, even if it caused him pain.

Eobard gave Thaddeus more freedoms and space as the years passed by, slowly devolving into a call a day to see how Thaddeus was doing. Thad felt sad as his attempts to gain his father’s affection seemed further from his grasp. Enraged as he began to see less and less of his father Thaddeus spiraled into a rebellious phase and quickly became a master of stealth and gathering information behind Eobard’s back. So when he found out the truth of his family he wasn’t really shocked, after all Eobard had done worse things than lie to him, not that it even mattered who his blood was connected to, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt to know Eobard hid his past from him.

Thad noticed Eobard’s obsession of the Flash which only angered him more. _How can the inferior Flash gain more of Eobard’s attention than me? I’m the perfect son, soldier, and speedster. It’s not fair!_ Was his thought process. A few more attempts to attract the father-son bond he so craved, failed as many before. Thad eventually relented knowing to was pointless to crave something so meaningless between a man who wasn’t even his biological father. In his opinion as long as he was seen as useful to his father he could be happy.

One day Thaddeus was practicing one of his many fighting techniques when a strange feeling crept over his body, it was akin to a spider feeling the vibrations of a scared fly trapped in its web. It was strange but after a moment it was gone, Thad shrugged it off as too little sleep. The next day in his study session he notices multiple discrepancies in his history text, such as the Rift hadn’t defeated the Justice League, Barry Allen hadn’t died years prior to the Rift, Wally West was dead, and the most strange difference was that Bart Allen was in the past.

Thad glares at the holographic text rereading it a few times before calling Eobard. “Father, I believe the section of history you sent me is incorrect, was this intentional?” Eobard was silent for a moment. “I sent you the correct information but the fact that you noticed the change before me is impressive.” Thad couldn’t help but smile at the praise in Eobard’s voice. “I believe the alternate history was caused by my brother, but how he did it with out us noticing him enter the speed force eludes me.” Thad could sense the rage of Eobard at the mere mention of his sibling. “Bart Allen? That **weak** , **incompetent** , sorry **excuse** for a speedster, that couldn’t even protect himself from the Rift?! Wait, you know what that’s actually perfect.” Thad raises a brow. “I wouldn’t call the changes perfect but it’s at least allowed for better technology and-” “No, I don’t care about that. I think this is a good opportunity for you to put your skills to use, and stretch your legs in the field.” Eobard smirks at the thought. Thad thinks for a moment. “What are you suggesting exactly?”

“I want you to go into the past in order to gather all the information you can of heroes, villains, and anything else you believe important. You will learn better in action than reading from books.” Eobard explains. “So you want to test me as well as gather more information.” Thad simplifies. “Exactly. You with only have what you take with you, so shelter, food, and water will entirely be up to you to get. You may stay for however long you wish and I will visit once a month to see your progress.” Thad realizes this is a way to prove himself to Eobard. “Do you care about how I attain the information?” Eobard pauses. “No, do what you must.” “I’ll prepare for the trip tonight, I will make you proud father.” Thad ends the call and prepares clothes, money, medical equipment, a months supply of food and water, as well as everything else he needs.

The alarm sounds as Thaddeus wakes up, he quickly took a shower and gets dressed in his friction resistance suit, it was his favorite colors of forest green with lime green accents. Unfortunately it was similar to the suit he’d seen Impulse wear. Thad leaves his room to make himself breakfast but to his surprise he was hit by a strong sweet sent the second he opens his door. He looked to see Eobard in the kitchen making food. “Are you going to eat or not?” Eobard asks. “Sorry, it’s just been a long time since I last saw you in person never mind cook.” Thad hops onto a stool next to the counter. They eat in silence, Thad savors every bite of Eobard’s cooking. “You ready for the mission?” Eobard says as he cleans the dishes he just used. “Of course father, I have everything I need in my bag.” Eobard smiles and pats Thaddeus’s head like he’s an obedient dog. “Good, then make me proud, son.” Thaddeus attempts to hide his joy, but he can’t help wrapping his arms around Eobard’s waist and squeezing. “I won’t fail you father.” Eobard seems uncomfortable but doesn’t push Thaddeus away.

Not to long after breakfast Thaddeus is readying himself for the run. The room around him was specifically designed for speedsters entering the speed force, something his father took great pride in making. Thad takes off running at top speed, the light around him blurs, the wind screams, he feels a force attempting to hold him back, but it fades along with the world. He doesn’t slow down when he sees the familiar surroundings of the speed force. He looks to his sides seeing glimpses of the past, he’s looking for the right time, one with a lot of heroes and villains.

He knows around where he needs to be but while he’s looking around he runs into something, he falls backwards and grumbles while rubbing his head. “Oh, sorry are you ok?” Thad’s eyes go wide, he looks up to see a familiar redhead looking at him with concern. “I’m fine but what are you doing here?” Thad says getting up and brushing off his clothes, Wally’s face softens. “I wish I could tell you kid, but I don’t even know we’re here is.” Thad glares at him trying to figure out if he’s lying but he can’t see any signs of lying. “How did you get here?” Wally thinks for a moment. “I... I don’t remember, my memory’s a bit foggy, I don’t know how long I’ve been here either.” Thad studies him wondering just what effects the speed force would do to someone stuck in it for an extended period of time. “Hmm, I can get you out of here but I expect a favor in return.” Wally lights up. “Really you can get me out of here?! I don’t have much but I do anything in return.” Thad smirks. “I don’t need anything right now but I’ll find you when I think of something. Just follow me and I’ll get you out of here.” Wally lifts Thaddeus up and hugs the boy so tight it almost hurts. “Thank you so much-... uh wait I didn’t catch your name, mine is Wally.” Wally places Thad down, Thad quickly takes a step out of his reach to avoid anymore hugs. “I’m Thaddeus, now keep up.” Thaddeus turns and quickly returns to his hunt of the right time, it’s a short run to find.

Thad points at the fragment of history slowly playing in front of him. “Run into it at full speed.” Wally looks confused but backs up and runs at the fragment, when he hits it the walls of the speed force open to allow him past through. Thad laughs at the look of surprise on Wally, before he dose the same. As Thad jumps out of the speed force he quickly plants his feet into the ground beneath him. Around him is a barren desert and the redhead sitting in the sand stunned. “You alright Wally?” Wally snaps out of his shock and turn to Thad. “Huh, oh ya I’m fine.” He stands up and shakes the sand off his clothes. “Good, now run along to your friends or family but don’t forget you owe me.” Before Thad can run off Wally stops him. “Wait, I can’t just leave you here. Come with me, I’m sure my friends will help you out.”Wally grips Thad’s shoulders, but the blond shrugs them off. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself but I’ll keep that in mind, I wish you the best Mr. West.” Thad speeds off to the nearest city to gather supplies for his new base. Wally grips Thad’s shoulders, but the blond shrugs them off. “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself but I’ll keep that in mind, I wish you the best Mr. West.” Thad speeds off to the nearest city to gather supplies for his new base.


End file.
